Red
by Yamai
Summary: ...........?


"Red Moon"

_**"INTRO: It Began in 2079 July 4. It Was A Tuesday Morning When At 1500hr's The Moon Of Ni Struck The Surface Of Kuzarr Causing The Planet To Implode In A Beautiful Array Of Colors. Sending Out A Beam Of Intense Light An Shockwaves Of Rock, Gas And New Life Forms. As The Light An Shockwaves Travel Across The Ever Growing Universe. The Rocks And Gases Start To Reform Into New Smaller Planets About The Size Of Galaxy Four's Planet Earth. As These Planets Began To Take Shape They Thrust Through Space Until Coming Upon A Monster Size Planet Orbiting A Neutron Star. These Three New Planets Gets caught In The Monster Planets Gravity Field. Causing The Three Planets To Slow An Reform Alot Faster Than Before. As The Years Went By The Planets Began To Gain Micro Organisms That Quickly Evolved Into Advanced Beings, Earth Like Beings And Shift Beings. As More Years Pasted These Beings Gave Their Planets Names Such As Inspiron, Hitame And Rumaki. In The Year Of 3010 The Three Planet's Were Visited By A Group Of Space Police Claiming To Have Come From The Monster Size Planet Called Raitor Neutron Four. These Police Were Humans From Galaxy Four's Planet Earth That Explored The Universe An Galaxies For New Life When They Came Upon Raitor And It's Earth Like Environment. Once They Got Onto Raitor Surface The Claimed They Built Cities Of Enormous Size An Wealth. They Also Built A Space Center An Used The Planets Natural Resources To Advance Earth's Technology By 4000 Years. The People Of The New Planets Were Fascinated By The Pictures Shown To Them By The Earthlings An Quickly Traveled To Raitor To View There Enormous Cities For Themselves, But While They Were Away The Armies Of Raitor Embarked On A Massive Conquest Mission To Take Over The New Planets By Law Of Earth's Emperor: Cemon The The People Of The New Planets Got Word Of The Up Coming Attacks On Their Planets They Quickly Rushed Back To Their Home world's In Hope Of Stopping The Attacks. As Soon As The People Of Inspiron Got To Their Planets Outter Rim The Massive Earth Fleet Known As "The Grim Reaper" Lunched All Their Star Fighters And Troops On The Surface Of Inspiron. The Conquest Of Inspiron Only Took 7Days And 2Nights. Even Hitame Was Quickly Taken Over By The Earthlings, But Rumaki The Biggest Of The New Planets Fell After 8 Years Of Fighting. Only Now In The Year 3020 The Last Hornorble 3 People Of Rumaki Vowled To Free Their Planet And Destroy The Giano Empire Once An For All, But Of Course It Will Never Happen"**_

_**"Prologue: To The Awakening"**_

_**Mom Mom! Yelled Fumiko Rushing Past Her Mother.**_

_**Yes Dear? Asked Sakera.**_

_**Mom Guess What?!?**_

_**Yes What Is It Fumiko?**_

_**Mom I Just Got My First Place Prize From Last Week's Science Fair!**_

_**Hm That's Great Fumiko, But Why Are They Just Now Giving Them To You All?**_

_**Well They Said They Got Them Mixed up With Other Package.**_

_**Wow Thats Pretty Lozy, But Anyways You Got Your Prize.**_

_**Yeah An Now I'm Gonna Go All the Way!**_

_**Heheh! Good For You Fumiko.**_

_**Well I'm Going Out With Liimi Now Cya Later Mom.**_

_**Be Careful Out There Fumiko, Yelled Sakera As Fumiko Rushed Out The Door An Into The Driveway Awaiting Liimi.**_

_**As Fumiko Awaits Liimi She See's Two Scarlet**_

_**Red Eyes Staring At Her From The Surrounding Brush, But As Soon As She Try To Get A Closer Look The Eyes Disappear As Liimi Pulls Up On Her New PlasmaCycle.**_

_**Hey Fumiko C'mon Hop On The Show Starts Soon! Said Liimi As She Waves At Fumiko Reving Her PlasmaCycle.**_

_**Uh...Okay I'm Coming Liimi, Says Fumiko As She slowly Walks Towards Liimi Putting On Her Gloves An Helmet.**_

_**So Who's Playing Tonight Liimi? Asked Fumiko An She Got Onto The PlasmaCycle.**_

_**Um "Weikei Will Be Opening The Show Followed By Kias FAITH An Los Mercialogo And Last Will Be Darkus Rainoi Closing With Next Month"Said Liimi Hovering Away From The Drive Way At 60Mps. As Sakera Roams The House Aimlessly A Figure Steps Out Of The Shadows Of The Corner Of The Kitchen. Lady Sakera I'm Ready For My Awakening, Says The Cracking Voice Of A Young Girl. Did You Bring The Katana? Askes Sakera. Yes It's Rite Here. The Shadow Of The Girl Kneels Down Reaching Into Her Kimono's Legging Pulling Out The Sheeted Katana Which She Handed To Sakera. Sakera Unsheets The Katana And Thrusts It In The Head Of The Girl An Out The Back. Awaken. After The Katana Was Removed By Sakera The Girls Dripping Head Quickly Heals As Her Sky Blue Eyes Open And Sharpen. Heheheheheheh! Lady Sakera I See You're Still Asleep In That Old Weakened Body. Humph Dont Get So Cocky Sloth. Ugh.. So You're Not Asleep Sakera. Of Course I'm Not. I'm The One Who Woke You Sloth. Are The Rest Woke Sakera? No Your Gonna Have To Find Them For Me Sloth. Hasn't Always Been That Way Sakera. Sakera Turned To Face An Slap Sloth But As She Did So Sloth As Already Gone. Suddenly The Door Opens An Sakera Hides The Katana An Enters A Timid State An Walks To The Door As Fumiko An Liimi Walks In. Oh Welcome Back Home Fumiko. Thank You Mother. Hello . Hi Liimi. As Fumiko And Liimi Head Up The Stairs To Her Room Sloth Jumps Into The Bathroom With A Young Girl An Elderly Man. As The Glass Shatters On The Bathroom Floor Sakera Rushes Into The Bathroom, Grabbing Sloth By Her Hair An Leads Her Into The Basement With The Bodies In-Hand. Ah! What The Hell Was That For Sakera!?! Shut Up Sloth That Girl And Her Friend Are Right UpStairs.. Anyways Did You Get The Others Sloth? I Got These Two Here. Sloth Hands Over The People To Sakera, Sloth Rushes Up The Stairs To Retrieve The Katana But Is Soon Stopped By The Sight Of Fumiko Creeping Down The Stairs. Fumiko Looks Around As She Can Smell The Oder Of Rotting Flesh And Blood Coming From The Basement. Ugh Ew What Died Down There. Sloth Quickly Moves Herself Behind Fumiko, Slamming Her Down To The Ground As Fumiko Lets Out A Ear Splitting Sceam Causing Sakera To Come Rushing Up The Stairs With A Shovel Slamming It Down Onto Fumiko's Head Quickly Knocking Her Out. Sloth Go Deal With Liimi. Heh! I'm Already On It. Sloth Shifts Up The Stairs Drawing Her Ninjato's From Her Legs. As Sloth Creeps Towards Fumiko's Bedroom As Liimi Steps Out Of The Doorway Kicking Sloth Into The Bathroom. UGH! Sloths Head Slams Onto The Sharpened Shower Rack Spliting Open The Back Of Her Head. Liimi Looks Into The Bathroom To make Sure Sloth Is Dead But She See's That She's Gone. Liimi Quickly Turns Around As Sloth Rips Into Liimi's Stomach With Her Ninjato's Causing Liimi's Innards To Flow Out Of Her Body An Onto The Floor Still Attached To Her. Sloth Grabs Liimi's Hair An Drags Her Down The Stairs As She Dies A Slow An Painful Death. What In Gods Hell Did You Do Sloth?! She Should Never Had Did What She Did To Me Sakera. Sloth Kneels Down Picking Up Fumiko An Throwing Her Over Her Shoulder An Walks Down To The Basement Dropping Fumiko Onto The Floor An Chaining Up Liimi To The Wall Across The Room. Sloth Quickly Picks Up Fumiko An Chains Her To The Wall Also. Sloth Go Up Stairs And Make Sure No One Enters The House. Heh! Are You Scared Of Something Sakera Or Is It That Arzai Is Coming For Your Head Again. It's Exactly That Sloth. Sloth Shifts Up The Stairs An Sits On A Couch Dripping With Blood And Brain Matter. Down In The Basement Sakera Awakens The Young Girl An Elderly Man. Arise Lulu Ashincrop ,Dexa Rose. Heheheheheh! Dexa You Still Have A Funny Name. Shut Up You Little Brat. Both Of You Shut Up An Go Join Sloth Up-Stairs! Dexa An Lulu Quickly Run Up The Stairs To Find Sloth Standing In A Pool Of Blood. S-sloth Why Is There A Pool Of Blood Under You? Do….You Really Want Me To Answer That Lulu Ashincrop. N-no She Doesn't Mistress Sloth. ……. Good Now Let's Get Going You Two. We've Got Work To Do. Sloth Lulu Ashincrop And Dexa Rose Shift Out Of The House An Goes Seareching For More Mikaido. Alone In The Basement With Fumiko Now Awakening An Liimi Screaming In Pain. Mother…Why…? Why What Fumiko? Why Did You Do This?!? Let Me Let You In On Something Fumiko Mitarashi. I Am Not Sakera Mitarashi, I Am Sakera "Raptor" Kurozawa Of The Mikaido. Who Was That Other Girl Sakera Kurozawa? That Was Koyuki "Sloth" Cheng. Hahahahahahahaha! Oww! Ao Cheng… Fumiko Do You Remember Her From School..? Liimi! Your Still Alive! Don't Be So Joyful Fumiko I Don't Have Long… But Before I Go I'll Tell You This Fumiko… They're Two More Named Lulu Ashincrop And Dexa Rose… Sakera Stands Up And Releases Fumiko From Her Chains As She Shifts Out Of The House. Fumiko Drops To The Floor An Runs Over To Liimi As She See's That Liimi Is Smiling As She Slowly Dies. Fumiko Quickly Reaches Into Liimi's Pocket An Pulls Out Her PDP An Presses The Galactic Patrol, She Sits There Next To Liimi's Body As The GP Quickly Break Through The Upstairs Door An Rush Diwn Into The Basement To Find Fumiko Covered In Liimi's Blood. The Reads Fumiko An Liimi's Barcodes And Take Them To The GP's HQ On Rumaki's Fifth Moon. The Galactic Patrol Enrolls Fumiko Into The ChizuRu Knights Where She Is Quickly Trained To Fight The Mikaido In Hand To Hand Combat. Fumiko Is Quickly Assigned To A Top Secret Mission Against The Mikaido Hideout Known As Mairucho Located In The Angel Wing Moutains On Rumaki's West An Her Fellow Knights Quickly Suit Up And Rush To Their Lunar Drops Uints. Fumiko Watches As Her Fellow Knights Lunch Off The Moon's Surface Into Rumaki's Outer Stratosphere. Soon After Fumiko Is Quickly Lunched Into The Stratosphere But She Encounter's Rumaki's Ring Of Comets. "Fumiko Mitarashi Can You Hear Me This Is Commander Zabazar. Answer If You Can Hear Me Fumiko Mitarashi." Hours Past With No Word From Fumiko. " Ah Sorry Commander I Lost Transmission While Entering The West Poles Ice Caps" "It's Good To Know That Your Still Alive Mitarashi Now Continue With Your Mission. And One More Thing Mitarashi. Kill Sloth For Your Friend. Over And Out." Fumiko And The Other Knights Rush Towards The Giant Fortress Of Mairucho. Heheheheh! Where Do You Think You All Are Going Heheheheh! Giggling Surrounds The Knights. I Think Their Trying To Attack Mairucho Lulu Ashincrop. Now Why Would They Do That Dexa Rose. Hell if I'd Know, Why Don't You Ask Them Lulu Ashincrop. Heheheh! Fumiko Mitarashi Is It.. Why Are You Rushing Towards Mairucho?? Why Don't You Show Yourself So I Can Kill You Lulu Ashincrop Drops From The Sky Infront Of Fumiko Smiling. So You're The One That's Gonna Kill Me Fumiko Mitarashi.. Sorry But I Cant Let That Happen. Lulu Ashincrop Suddenly Appears Behind Fumiko And Quickly Kills Off The Other Knights. Just After Dexa Rose Knocks Fumiko Out With A Daggers Hilt And Places Her And The Other Knights Back Into Their Lunar Units An Sends Them Back To GPHQ. Dexa Rose Why Didn't You Kill Her? I Wanted Her To Live So She Could Face Sloth Like She Wants. So Dexa You Think That Girl Can Kill Sloth. Ah Shut Up Lulu Ashincrop And Let's Go Back To Mairucho. Nan Nan Na Boo Boo! Lulu Ashincrop And Dexa Rose Dash back To Mairucho And Relays The Information To Koyuki And Sakera. Our Mission Has Failed Commander. Shall We Lunch Mitarashi Fumiko's Masstadon Fleet?!?Yes, I Commander Alex Zabazarr Now Order All Units Of The Masstadon Fleet To Board Their Ships And Lunar Launchers To Begin Oparation Last Hope. I Repeat I Commander Alex Zabazarr Now Order All Units Of The Masstadon Fleet To Board Their Ships And Lunar Launchers To Begin Operation Last Hope. 5000 Knights An Soldiers Board 1 Massive Ship Called The Rising Soul.**_

"_**Operation Last Hope: It's Just The Beginning To The End"**_

_**Commander Zabazarr The Masstadon Fleet Are Ready For Lunch. Good Now Lunch Them Around Fort Daigoyu Hill. Masstadon Your Mission Is A Go I Repeat Masstadon Your Mission Is A Go. You Are To Deploy And Lunch Your Forces Around Daigoyu Hill. Yes Ma'am. Masstadon And The Rising Soul.. LUNCH!**_

_**The Masstadon Lunch Off The Moon's Surface At Full Power. Commander The Masstadon Has Successfully Left the Moon's Surface And Are Entering Rumaki's Airspace. Sir Emergency From The Masstadon Fleet! Emergency Transmission: WE ARE RECIVING HEAVY ANTI-AIR FIRE FROM FORT MAIRUCHO AND THEIR SEEMS TO BE TWO MIKAIDO ON BOARD THE RISING SOUL! WAIT WHATS THAT!?!?! !: End Transmission Sir That's The Last We Heard From The Rising Soul An It Seems That It Has Completely Vanished From Radar. We Can't Track It Anywhere In The Galaxy Sir.. What Should We Do Commander?**_

_**We Shall Hope And Pray That The Masstadon Fleet Is Okay..**_

_**COMMANDER!?! The Rising Soul Has Just Reappeared Right Off Our East Flank And Its Heading Right For Us!**_

_**Damnit Their Firing On Us!**_

_**SIR COME LOOK AT THIS! The Commander rushes over to the Monitors And Watches As The Rising Soul's Crew Is Cruley Massacred By Dexa Rose And Lulu Ashincrop. Commander I Have Gotten Word That Fumiko Mitarashi And Her Fleet Of Lunar Launchers Have Encountered The Mikaido Called Kiyo Hashinafu! KIYO HASHINAFU!?! HE USE TO BE THE HEAD MIKAIDO UNTIL THE OTHERS CAME ALONG, Tell Mitarashi And Her Fleet To Retreat At Once!**_

_**But Sir They Have NoWhere To Run I Am Counting More And More Mikaido Surrounding Them..I've Just Lost Transmission From Their Locaters. Down At Fort Mairucho Fumiko An Her Fleet Are Indeed Alive And Fighting Said Your Name Was Kiyo Hashinafu.. Well Kiyo Hashinafu I'd Like You To Meet The Blade Of Fumiko Mitarashi. Fumiko Lunges Her Blade Into Kiyo Thrusting It Up To His Head Splitting Him In Two. Juroshi Mamada.. Fumiko Blade Shines At The Sound Of Its Name An Sheets Itself. FUMIKO MITARASHIIIIIIIII! Fumiko Quickly Looks Over Her Shoulder As She Is Kicked In Her Ribs,Sending Her Into A Tree Breaking Them On Impact. Ah! W-who Are You? Humph! You Don't Remember Me Fumiko.. I'm Koyuki Cheng. Remember That Girl You Always Picked On. Heheheh No Need To Remember Since You Are About To Die By My Blade Fumiko Mitarashi. Slash And Grind, Sonedo. Black An Scarlet Wings Force Their Way Out Of Sloths Back, A Long Scarlet Tail Forms As A Mask An Claws Form On Her. Fumiko Body Shakes In Fear, Her Eyes Widen Her Teeth Grinds Against Eachother At The Sight Of Sloth. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fumiko I Hope Liimi Is Waiting For You. Sloth Lifts Her Hand Into The Air With A Sadistic Grin On Her Face And With One Deadly Slash Of Her Claws Fumiko's Spine Rolls To The Ground. Heheheh Now All We Have To DO Is Kill The Commander Then We'll Be In Position To Make Our Move Of Earth An Raitor Hahahahahaha! Sloth Quickly Returns To Her Normal Form An Shift Deeper Onto The Battlefield. COMMANDER I'VE JUST GOTTEN INFORMATION THAT FUMIKO MITARASHI HAS BEEN KILLED BY A MIKAIDO NAMED SLOTH! Sir Our Forces At Fort Mairucho Are All But Alive They're Being Destroyed By The Mikaido AN Their Forces..**_

_**Order An Evacuation Of The Planet Rumaki.**_

_**Sir We Cant Use That Weapon Its Not Even In The Prototype Stages Yet!**_

_**Lieutenant! I Am Your Commanding Officer An I Order You To Evacuate Rumaki An Prep The Raptor For Launch NOW!**_

_**Y..Yes Sir. All Raptor Daimiyo's Stop Working And Prep The Raptor For Launch Within 5 Minutes! The Commander Suits Up And Head For The Raptors Hanger But Is Soon Greeted By Lulu Ashincrop Dexa Rose Safujii Cheng And Sakera Kurozawa. Ah I See You Named Your Little Weapon After Me Arzai. What Are You Doing Here Sakera Kurozawa? I'm Here For My Katana And Your Head Old Man.**_

_**Kurozawa Sakera I Shall Cut You Down With Your Own Katana Before I Let You Have It Or My Head. Or My Name Isn't Arzai,Alex Zabazarr!**_

_**Arzai Quickly Draws His Own Katana Swinging It Wildly, Just As Sakera Launches At Arzai Baring Her Venom Dripped Fangs With Sloth Hot On Her Heels. Sloth Quickly Reaches Out Grabbing Sakera's Dress Yanking Her Back As She Barely Escapes The Winding Slash Of Arzai's Katana.**_

_**Sloth What Do You Think You're Doing!?!**_

_**I'm Saving You,You Fool! He Has The Blade Of Holy Wind.**_

_**What… Are You Sure That's The Blade Sloth?**_

_**Of Course I Am! That's The Blade That Killed The 1st Raptor! Now Stand Back And Let Me Finish Arzai.**_

_**Sloth Slowly Draws Her Ninjato's Quietly Speaking The Name Kyo Los Ruin.**_

_**Arzai Chuckles And Grins As He Watches Sloth Enter The Final Stage Of Her Mikaido Form.**_

_**Without Notice Sloth Shifts Her Body Infront Of Arzai Injecting Her Blood Tipped Claws Into His Liver.**_

_**Arzai Feels Not The Claws In His Liver But The Air Being Taken From His Now Filling Lungs As Sloth Twistes And Turns Her Claws Ripping Into His Intestines.**_

_**Heh! How Does That Feel Arzai.. Can You Feel My Claws Feeling Around In Your Body..**_

_**Without Arzai's Answer Sloth Touches His Spine Before Grabbing It An Ripping It Out Through The Hole She Made.**_

_**Sloth Then Turns Facing Sakera,Lulu Ashincrop And Dexa Rose Grinning As She Reaches Down Picking Up The Holy Wind Combining It With Her Ninjato's Before Cutting Them Down With One Fatal Sweep Of Her Now Glowing Claws.**_

"_**Deception"**_

_**Well Now That Their Out Of My Way I Can Go Back To Earth And Find My Clan.**_

_**Koyuki Walks Over To An I.D. Booth And Creates Herself A Earth I.D. With Her Name On It As She Is Transported To Earth Via Space Rail,**_

_**4 Days Past Until She Arrives On Earths Surface.**_

_**As She Steps Off The Rail And Onto The Ground She Glances Around Before Walking Onto A Continental Rail.**_

_**To Japan Please.**_

_**The Rail Computer Guidance System Inputs Japan Into It Data Banks And Begins Its 8 Hour Journey From The Imperial City Of Washington D.C To Tokyo.**_

_**While On The Rail Koyuki Opens A Book That's Titled The One Country That Didn't Fall To Cemon The 1st. She Quickly Begins To Read The Book With A Small Grin Across Her Face. An Hour Into Its Journey To Japan The Rail Makes A Quick Stop In What Use To Be Spain But Is Now Called Sector 4. " Attention All Passengers We Have Arrived In Sector 4, If You Had Requested A Stop To Sector 4 Please Exit To Your Left Into The Royal City Of Nice Or Exit To Your Right Into Royal City. Mostly All The Passengers Exit The Rail But Only Koyuki An Two Other Girls Stay In Their Pods. The RCGS Clears That All The Passengers To Sector 4 Has Gotten Off An Once Again Begins Its Journey To Japan. Still Face First In The Book Koyuki Glances Up To Find One Of The Two Girls Staring At Her. "Hmm What Do You Want Ma'am?" The Girl Pushes Up Her Glasses Before Smiling And Asking. " Um Are You Also Going To Japan To Find Your Clan?" " Yes I Am Why Do You Ask And May I Ask Your Name."**_

"_**Oh Um Excuse Me…. My Name Is Aoi Cheng." " Well Im Koyuki Cheng" "Hajimemashite Koyuki Chan" "Hajimemashite To You As Well Aoi Chan".**_

_**Koyuki And Aoi Smile At One Another As The Rail Comes To A Stop Just Out Side The Japanese Boarders. "All Passengers Heading To Japan Must Exit And Enter The Japanese Rail That Will Take You To Tokyo And Around Japan Any Hour Of The Day."**_

_**Koyuki And Aoi Exit Their Pods Before Walking Over And Entering The Japanese Rail Headed For Tokyo. "So Aoi You Say Your Last Name Is Cheng Right? Yes Why Do You Ask? Well I Was Just Thinking Maybe We're Apart Of The Same Cheng Branch. Huh What Do You Mean Koyuki? I Mean Maybe We're Related To Eachother Like Family. "Hm Do You Know What Your Mother An Father's Name Was Koyuki? Yes My Mothers Name Was Yumi And My Fathers Name Was Sai." Aoi's Eyes Widen As Her Mouth Opens Alittle Before She Utters Koyuki…Yumi….Sai…. Sister…. Mother… Father.."**_

_**Koyuki Smiles And Wraps Her Arms Around Aoi. " It Seems We've Found Eachother After So Many Years Aoi. Aoi Begins To Cry And Wraps Her Arms Around Koyuki. It Seems So Big Sister. Koyuki If You Are My Big Sister May I See Your Eyes True Form.. Sure Why Not But I Will Have To See Yours After." Koyuki Closes Her Eyes Before She Opens Them Revealing Pink Eyes With A Star In The Pupil Surrounded By Shimmering Rings Rounding The Whole Eye. "Ah……Koyuki… You Really Are My Sisters…" Aoi Closes Her Eyes And Reopens Them Showing The Same Pattern And Color. "Koyuki Do You Remember Our Dynasty? Yes I Do. The Cheng Clan Once Ruled This World And Kept The Peace Between The 8 Great Nations Before The Inhabitants Of This World Began To Rebel Against Us,So Our Parents Sent Us To Different Worlds Until We Could Return To This World And Japan To Regain Control From Cemon And Returns The Two Kages To Power. Who Are The Two Kages Koyuki? Well If I Remember Correctly We're The Two Kages That Should Be In Power As Our Parents Wrote In Their Will. So How Should We Go About This Koyuki? We First Must Get Our Army Assembled If We Are To Take On Cemon's Forces In Modern Warfare, But Once We Are Close To Cemon Me And You Will Have To Use Our Ninjutsu Taijutsu And Genjutsu To Take Out His Royal Gaurds And The Name Himself Then Return The World To Its Former Way. That's A Good Plan But Shouldn't We Get One Clan Members In Power As The Emperor Of Japan? Yes We Should But Who?" I've Gotten Someone In Mind Koyuki. Well Lets Go Find This Person Aoi. HAI! Aoi Takes The Lead From Koyuki As They Begin To Run Across The Pacific Ocean To The Island Of Fukiyoma Off The Coast Of China. As Aoi And Koyuki Run On The Rough Waters They Change into Their Kage Clothes An Their Headbands. "It'll Be About 5,000miles Until We Get Their Koyuki. Hai." Koyuki Places Her Hands Together Before Lightly Skimming The Waters Surface With Her Finger Tips. "Summoning Jutsu!" She Summons Two Giant Dragons One Under Each Of Them. Yonkage! Gokage! They Reach The Island Within 2 Days. They Drop Down From The Dragons As 2 Ninja Appears Infront Of Them. "Are You Two The Two Kages Of The Land Of Onamae? Yes We Are And We're Hear To Speak With Former Sixth Saidoura Kannoi. Yes Ma'am's Please Follow Us." The Two Ninja Turn And Begins To Walk With Koyuki And Aoi in Tail. "Lady Kannoi I've Gotten Word That Yonkage Koyuki Cheng And Gokage Aoi Cheng Are Making Their Way Here With Yu An Aou. Hm Yonkage And Gokage!?!? They're Finally Here To Return Our Lands And Bring The Long Term Peace! Prepare The Ninja's Of Every Village On This Island Tell Them The Kages Are On Their Way To The Hidden Snow. HAI!" Word Quickly Spreads Of The Kages Around The Island And All The Leaders Of The Villages Line Up Their Ninja Amoung The Main Road To The Hidden Snow. "Lady Kages This Is As Far As We Can Take You But Please Follow This Road Through The Villages An To The Hidden Snow. Domo Arigatou Yu, Aou." Aoi And Koyuki Smile An Begin Their Walk Through The Villages Greeting Everyone On Their Way To The Hidden Snow. Heheh I Didn't Think Being Gokage Would Be This Fun Koyuki. Well When Your Missing For 100,000 Years Like We Were You Should Expect Your Followers To Still Be Awaiting You Aoi. 4 Hours Passed Until Aoi And Koyuki Got Through All The Villages And Into The Hidden Snow. As They Enter The Hidden Snows Gates They're Greeted By The Sixth Saidoura Kannoi And All Of Her Villagers. Welcome To The Village Hidden On The Snow Yonkage Koyuki And Gokage Aoi. Its Good To Finally Meet You Again Saidoura Kannoi. They All Invite Every Villager To The Hidden Snow And Has A Huge Party. 10 Days Pass Before Koyuki An Aoi Begin To Tell Kannoi Their Plan. So That's It Huh, You Two Are Planning On Returning The World To Its Former Self. Yes Ma'am And We Need Your Help Since You're the Only One Who Knows How To Activate The Land Masses So They Could Move To Their Original Places In The Four Corners Of The World. I See.. Was This Your Parents Wishes To Seek Me Out And Return The Ninja World? No Kannoi It Wasn't Our Parents Wishes But We Are The Kages Now So Its Our Wishes To Return This World Back. If It Is Not Your Parents Wishes I Cannot Help You On Your Conquest. I See. So Be It Then Lets Go Aoi. Yes Sister.**_

"_**Kikyo's Love"**_

_**As Koyuki & Aoi Left The Hidden Snow Behind & They Begun Their Trek Back To Japan They Were Met By A Young Girl & A Older Woman By Her Side.**_

_**Hmm What Do We Have Here..? Koyuki Stops Infront Of The Girl & Woman.**_

_**Who Might You Be? Asks Aoi.**_

_**I Am Sage And This Is My Young Sister Kikyo… Sage Holds Her Head High As Kikyo's Slomps Below Her Shoulders.**_

_**Do You Mean Sage And Kikyo Kenzo? Asks Aoi With Her Finger Placed Upon Her Lower Lip.**_

_**Ah Yes That Is Us The Last Of The Kenzo Dynasty..**_

_**Don't You Mean Slayers Of The Kenzo Dynasty..?**_

_**Aoi! Don't Be So Rude, Remember That You And I Are Just Like These Two. We Are The People That Don't Age That Doesn't Hunger And That Doesn't Die. Aoi Lowers Her Head. Why'd You Have To Go And Ruin My Moment Koyuki..? She Giggles And Looks At Kikyo And Sage.**_

_**So Why Are You Two Out Here Near The Hidden Snow?**_

_**Oh We're Looking For The Two Known As Yonkage And Gokage But Who Are Better Known As Koyuki & Aoi Cheng.**_

_**Well If It Is Us You Seek It Looks Like You've Found Us.**_

_**Kikyo's Head Lifts Up As She Smiles Before Wrapping Her Arms Around Koyuki. I've Missed You So much Koyuki! Why'd You Leave Me In The Cave Of Hakurae!?!?**_

_**Before She Could Utter A Word Kikyo's Plays Back Memories Of When Her And Koyuki Were Togather For The Great Sage Wars. Fought In 1729 When The Kages Fought The Sages Over Fedal Japan. Koyuki's Eyes Widen As She Watches The Memories Before Uttering Kikyo's Name. Sage Begins To Glance At Aoi But See's No Diffrence In Her Appearance From So Long Ago. Aoi Please Come With Me. Sage Takes Aoi's Hands Before Disappearing Into A Bara Mist.**_

_**K-Ki-Kikyo… It's You Kikyo… My Dearly Beloved Kikyo… I Remember Now… And The Reason I Lefted You In The Cave of Hakurae Was Because Of My Upcoming Sleep..**_

_**It's Been So Long Tho Koyuki. You Should Have Told Me About It I Could Have Waited For You, But As We Both Know. Our Clans Weren't Getting Along Very Well. I Understand Tho Koyuki.**_

_**Kikyo How About We Get Our Sisters And Head Back To Japan Together. Then That Way We Can Catch Up.**_

_**Out Of Nowhere Aoi And Sage Appear Infront Of Kikyo And Koyuki With A Light Smirk Across Their Faces. Umm Why Are You—Awww Koyuki I didn't Know You Were Such A Softie Under Those Power Eyes And Pale Skin Hahahahahahaha!**_

_**UGH……… SHUT UP AOI And GET READY TO GET GOING BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!**_

_**Aoi Runs And Sheilds Herself Behind Sage Whos Sheilding Herself Behind A Tree.**_

_**S-S-Sorry Koyuki. Koyuki And Kikyo Giggles As They Began Walking To The Island's Coast. **_

_**Who Knew Kikyo Would Bring So Much Out In Koyuki.**_

_**I Knew Aoi. I Was There When Those Two Met For The First Time And So Were You Or Have You Forgotten That Night..**_

_**Of Course I Didn't Forget That Night… It Was When Our Parents Declared War Against Eachother. And Now Their All Dead. Aoi Puts On A Smile As Sage Puts On A Grin.**_

_**Why Are you grinning Sage?**_

_**No Reason Just Thinking That's All.**_

_**Suddenly A Massive Explosion Sends Shockwaves On And Around The Island. Tsunami's Rush Towards Fukiyoma, The Villagies And The Girls.**_

_**Koyuki Where Is That Coming From!?!?! Its Coming From Japan It Seems Like Cemon Has Launched An Attack Beginning With Four Nuclear Warheads!**_

_**Sage….**_

_**Yes I Know Kikyo. Sage picks Up Kikyo And Rushes To The Hidden Snow As Aoi And Koyuki Rush To Japan In Hopes Of Stopping Cemon's Attack.**_

_**Koyuki Draws Her Ninjato's An Growls As They Extend And Grow Larger. SWIM BARA! The Ninjato's Turn Blood Red And Thrust Koyuki Into the Air Over Japan Where More Warheads Are Being Launched. She Grips Their Hilt's And Begins To Rotate Using Her Extened Ninjato's To Rip Into The Airships Carring The Warheads Causing Them To Explode An Destroy Half Of Cemons Air And Ground Forces. Aoi Watches On In Terror As She Watches Her Sister Battle Against Cemon's Massive army Of Nearly 2 Million,But Suddenly Kikyo Sage And The Either Hidden Snow's Ninja's Appear On The Horizon With More And More Ninja's Appearing As They Get Closer.**_

_**AOI! Where's Koyuki!?!**_

_**Shes Up There Fighting! Kikyo Hurry And Go Help Her!**_

_**Kikyo Grinds Her Naills Togather As Her Eyes Become Golden Yellow With Rage.**_

_**! With The Whisper Of Bara From Sage's Lips Kikyo Is High Above The Battle Field And Is Fighting Her Way To Koyuki With Inhuman Speeds.**_

_**Koyuki Is Suddenly Struck Down By 5 Shots To The Head Before She Falls To The Ground At Mark 2.**_

_**KIKYOOOOOOOOO GRAB SAFUJII BEFORE SHE HITS THE GROUND!!!!!**_

_**Kikyo Looks Over Her Shoulder And Before She Could Even Think She Had Koyuki In Her Arms.**_

_**Kikyo Looks Down At The Lifeless Body Koyuki And Whispers Pain Then Suddenly Koyuki And Kikyo Erupts In a Massive Scream Causing All Eletrical Devices To Fail.**_

_**Sage And Aoi Uses The Chance To Gain The Upper Hand As The Hidden Snow's Ninja Attack Every Enemy On The BattleField.**_

_**While In The Small Ship Known As Air Force One Lies The Emperor Cemon The 8th And His Moblie Suit Kingdom's Key. So We've Taken Down One Huh…. ONLY ONE!?!?! DON'T YOU THINK YOU ALL SHOULD DO MUCH BETTER WHILE FIGHTING THESE FOOLS THAT CALL THEMSELVES NINJA! Humph! I Pitty You All. Cemon Quickly Tells His Forces To Withdraw And Regroup On China's West Coast.**_

_**K-Ki-Ki-kyo…. You… Saved… Me.. Once.. More…**_

_**Don't Speak Koyuki. You Might Hurt Yourself More Than You Already Are.**_

_**Aishiteru Kikyo.. Koyuki weakly Smiles. Aishiteruyo Koyuki.**_

"_**Healing & Planning"**_

_**Kikyo.**_

_**Yes Sage?**_

_**We Should Go To Kyoto And Relay The Information To Xi Jiang And The Others.**_

_**No You Go Ahead I'm Gonna Stay Here And Help Aoi Heal Koyuki's Wounds.**_

_**Okay Be Careful Kikyo.**_

_**You Too Sage.**_

_**Sage Disappears As Aoi And Kikyo Carry KoyukiTo A Hidden Temple Under A Flag Pole An Begins Healing Her Wounds.**_

_**Radio Within The Temples Walls: Today The Nation Of Japan Was Attacked By Emperor Cemon The 8th's Main Forces From The Capital City Of Washington D.C. The Japanese Army Seems To Be Calling In Their Main Force From The Sea Of China To Begin Long Range Attacks On The Capital City. In Other News Many People Off The West Coast Of Japan Say They Saw Two Young Girls In The Air Fighting Off Cemon's Forces And Saw A Wall Of People Dressed In All White Running Across The Pacific When One Of The Girls Was Said To Be Shot In The Head Five Times. If These Sightings Are True Japan May Have Allies In The Open Sea, But For Now Nothing Is Known About These Mysterious People Or What They Have To Do With Japan Or This World For That Matter. This Has Been Your Evening News I Am Senji Hirako For Tokyo Television Good Night And Long Live Japan.**_

_**-8 Hours Later-**_

_**Good Morning Tokyo I Am Your Morning News Woman Koyoki Li.**_

_**In Todays News It Seems That We've Gotten A Update On The People Of Last Nights Attacks. It Seems To Be That These People Are Not From Our Time And Are Known As Kages & Sages From The 14th Century. When Japan Was In Complete Civil War. It's Now Known The Names Of These People And They Are: Kikyo,Sage,Aoi, And Koyuki. If You Happen To See These People On The Street Please Do Not Approch Them In Anyway. We Still Don't Know What They Are Capeable Of So Consider Yourselves Warned.**_

_**This Has Been Koyoki Li For The 7 O'Clock News, Be Careful And Have A Great Day.**_

_**-3 Hours After 7-**_

_**Kikyo Awakes Nestled In Koyuki's Arms. She Removes Koyuki's Arms From Around Her Waist Before Standing Up An Temple Onto The Surface Watching The Massive Forces Of Cemon's Empire Approch The West.**_

_**By The Time She Realizes What She See's Cemon's Forces Are Already 10 Miles Away. AAH! AOI WAKE UP THERE'S ANOTHER ATTACK!**_

_**Koyuki's Eyes Open Flashing Green As She Rises To Her Feet Gripping Her Ninjato's Blade. Kikyo Please Go Back Into The Temple I'll Take Of This By Myself.**_

_**Koyuki You Cant. You're Still Injured.**_

_**I Really Don't Care About That Right Now. I Must Stop Them Even If I Get Hurt Again. Humph! RISE BARA! Koyuki's Twin Headed Snake Bara Rises Under Her Feet With Its Rose Shaped Horns And Scarlet Skin Amoung Its Pure White Fangs. Lets Go Bara!**_

_**Kikyo Watches As Bara Launches Itself At Cemon's Forces Before Landing Itself On Cemon's Small Flagship.**_

_**Go Bara. Go Protect The Temple With Your Life! Koyuki Jumps Off Baras Back And Into The Glass Of The Cockpit.**_

_**Ah! Captain The Girl Has Made It Into Our Ship!**_

_**Koyuki Quickly Cuts The Man Down Before He Could Speak Another Word,And Picks Up The Telephone To Cemon's Office Speaking : Cemon You Son Of A Bitch You Will Be The Next Person To Die On This Ship: An Drops It Before Running Deep Into The Ship.**_

_**Mean While In His Office Cemon Slowly Sinks Into His Chair With Deep Fear In His Eyes Before Commanding All His Forces To Board His Ship And Stop Koyuki's Advance But Its Too Late. Koyuki Walks Into His Office With The Head Off Cemon's Only Daugther In Hand.**_

_**Elizabeth… Damn You Mikaido! I Will Not Die By Your Hands! Cemon Flips A Switch Under His Desk Causing His Chair To Become A Pod.**_

_**Oh No You Don't!! Koyuki Jumps At The Pod Slashing At It Widely But She Misses By A Fraction Of A Second.**_

_**Damnit He Got Away. Koyuki Jumps From Cemon's Ship's Window While Setting Off Explosives Set While Killing The Ships Crew. As She Falls She Quickly Spreads Her Boney Wings Before Skimming The Oceans Surface. Kikyo's Eyes Widen As She See's Koyuki Closing In On Her.**_

_**Suddenly Kikyo Realizes Shes Been Tackled By Koyuki.**_

_**So Did You Get Him??**_

_**No He Ran Away Like The Coward He Is.**_

_**I See.. Now Go Get Some Rest My Dearest Koyuki.**_

_**Of Course. Koyuki Stands Up Before Slowly Walking Into The Temple An Laying Down.**_

_**Shes So Wreckless..**_

_**Isn't That What You Love About Her Kikyo.**_

_**Kikyo Eyes Sharpen As She Sits Up Looking Over At A Tall Cliff. How Long Have You Been There Sage?**_

_**Ever Since You Two Were Hugging In That Weird Manner.**_

_**WE WAS NOT HUGGING SHE TACKLED ME!**_

_**Mhm Sure, But Oh Well Its Not Like I Saw Things I Shouldn't Have.**_

_**Ugh! Your So Childish Sage!**_

_**Heheh Thanks.**_

_**What The- I Wasn't Complementing You!**_

_**Either Way I'll Still Say Thanks. Now Go Get Some Rest We All Have A Big Day Tomarrow.**_

_**Fine. Kikyo Quickly Stands Up An Walks Into The Temple Before Sitting Next To Koyuki.**_

_**Mean While Standing Outside The Temple Doors Sage Finds Herself Thinking Of Their Life Togather And How It Was Ripped Apart.**_

"_**Night Of The Red Moon"**_

_**The Next Morning Sage Awaken's To A Darkened Sky With Swirling White Clouds Over The Temple. Her Pure Lavender Eyes Widen As She Begins To Trimble.**_

_**No It Can't Be… He Can't Be Using It Now…**_

_**Sage Quickly Redeems Herself And Heads Towards The Old Emperor's Palace.**_

_**Mean While Back In The Temple Aoi And Koyuki's Bodies Begin To Flicker And Trust Itself Around. Suddenly The Awaken As Their Bodies Stops And They Hear A Voice: Bara Tsuku: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Its Back Koyuki! They've Activated The Weapon That Will End Us All!!!**_

_**Aoi Brusts Into Tears Of Blood As Koyuki Stands There Watching Her Ninjato's Shake.**_

_**Hahahahahahahahaha…. Aoi It's About Time You Truly Awaken.. A Sick Grin Sweeps It's Way Across Koyuki's Face.**_

_**W-What Do You Mean Sister?!?!**_

_**I Mean Your True Self Is Surfacing And It Is Now Time For Us To Restore Our World.**_

_**High Atop The Old Palace Sage Stands Watching The Pink Eyes Sweep Across The Morning Skyes.**_

_**Ah….Shes Finally Awakened. Aoi!!!!**_

_**Aoi's Eyes Become A Deep Green With Pink Crest Surrounding The Pupil.**_

_**Her Dark Brown Hair Becomes Pure Sliver As Her Skin Tone Becomes Pale.**_

_**Two Katana's Engraved With Her Name Appears Under The Skin Of Her Back With Their Hilts Under The Skin Of Her Shoulders.**_

_**Welcome Home Aoi Cheng.**_

_**Koyuki….**_

_**Yes My Sister?**_

_**Have I Become Like You?**_

_**No You've Become Your True Self With The Skill Of Our Fore Fathers.**_

_**I See…. I Have More Power Than Before. Don't I?**_

_**Yes You Do. You Might Be Able To Beat Me.**_

_**The Red Moon Should Be Gone Now, And Cemon's Men Doesn't Have A Clue What They've Done.**_

_**Very True. Now Lets Get Going My Sister.**_

_**Kikyo, Sage Lets Get Going.**_

_**Kikyo Appears In The Temples Doorway As Sage Shifts Behind Aoi.**_

_**How Does It Feel To Be A True Mikaido Aoi?**_

_**It Feels Great, Now Lets Go Find Cemon..**_

_**They All Shift Out Of The Temple And Begans Their Journey To The Gaino Empire's Mainland.**_

"_**83Hours Into Their Journey Aoi Spots A Gaino Outpost In The Solomon Islands.**_

_**Heheheh I Know Where To Get Some Attention From Cemon.**_

_**Hm Go For It Aoi And Take Sage With You.**_

_**Hai.**_

_**Sage And Aoi Heads For The Outpost While Kikyo And Koyuki Heads For Cemon's Empire.**_

_**Sage How Do You Think We'll Do On This Attack Hm?**_

_**Well Seeing That Your In Your True Form I Say We Have A 98% Chance Of Alerting Cemon And His Forces.**_

_**Heh This Will Be Fun Then.**_

_**Sage & Aoi Makes It Ashore To Find Themselves Confronted By Cemon's 8th Tanker Platoon And The 5th Tatical Divison.**_

_**Heheheh Hey Guys Look What We'll Caught Trying To Seek Ashore.**_

_**Sage.**_

_**Aoi.**_

_**Lets Do This.**_

_**Aoi & Sage Draw Their Katana's & Jumps Into Action Quickly Shutting Down All The Outpost's Electronics.**_

_**Do You Still Feel So Confident Solider Boy?**_

_**W-What The Hell Did You Two Do!?**_

_**Now Now Calm Down I'm Only Gonna Kill You All To Draw Out Cemon.**_

_**Aoi Don't Kill Them, They Might Know Things.**_

_**Hmm Like What Sage? What Can They Possibly Know?**_

_**They Could Know What Cemon's Weapons Are.**_

_**Hmm Do Any Of You Know Anything About Top Secret Weapon's Boys?**_

_**Like Hell We've Never Tell Mikaido Like You Two!**_

_**Suddenly Aoi Loses Her Temper And Goes On A Rampage Cutting Everything & Sets Off 4 Nuclear Warheads.**_

_**Aoi!!**_

_**As The Blast Draws Near Sage Quickly Puts Up A Barrier Around Her.**_

_**Suddenly Sage See's Aoi Fly Past Her Covered In Fire & Smoke.**_

_**Sage Sighs & Watches Aoi Land In The Water.**_

_**She Went Over Board… Well I Better Go Get Her..**_

_**Sage Walks Over To Where Aoi Landed & Fishes Her Out Of The Ocean.**_

…_**..Ow What Happened….?**_

_**You Went Over Board Aoi.**_

_**Oh… I See..**_

_**Sage Throws Aoi Over Her Shoulder & Begins To Track Koyuki & Kikyo's Scent's.**_

_**Heheh Koyuki You Don't Seem Like You Was Ever Hurt.**_

_**I'm A Fast Healer I Guess Heh.**_

_**Yes That Is Tr….**_

_**What Is It Kikyo?**_

_**It's Aoi, Shes Lost Control.**_

_**As I Thought.**_

_**Kikyo Looks Over Towards Koyuki With A Worried Look On Her Face.**_

_**Their Headed This Way.**_

_**Koyuki & Kikyo Stop's Off The Coast Of Hawaii Awaitting Sage & Aoi's Arrival.**_

"_**Meanwhile 100 Miles Back"**_

_**Hold On Aoi I'll Get You To Kikyo So She Can Heal Your Wounds.**_

_**S-Sage… I'm Sorry For How I Acted…**_

_**Shut Up Aoi. There Is Nothing To Be Sorry About. I Mean You've Just Awakened From A Thousond Year Sleep, You Have The Right To Let Loose Every Once In Awhile. Anyways We're Almost There So Safe What Ever Energy You Have Left.**_

_**Sage Reaches Down To Her Boot's Pulling Them Off Dropping 2 Ton's Of Weights Into The Pacific.**_

_**Please Forgive Me Sensei.. Kamikaze 4 Twin Dragons Release!**_

_**Sage Begins To Shift As The Ocean Below Her Looks As It Is Standing Still Compared To The Speed's She Travaling.**_

_**Koyuki, Shes Released Kamikaze 4.**_

_**That Means Aoi's Really Hurt.**_

_**Suddenly Off The Horizon Sage Appear's. Before They Could Blink Sage & Aoi Were Infront Of Them.**_

_**Aoi..**_

_**Sage Places Aoi On The Ocean's Surface As Kikyo Begins To Heal Her, But The Are Soon Interupted By The Hawaiian Coast Guard And A Fleet Of Cruisers, BattleShips & 3 Carriers.**_

_**Excuse Me But You Four Are On Hawaiian Waters And I'd Like To Know Why You Mikaido Are Around Here.**_

_**She Knows Who's What We Are Koyuki, What Should We Do?**_

_**HEY! DIDN'T YOU FOUR HEAR ME!?!?**_

_**Excuse Me But What Might Your Name Be…**_

_**Sage Appears Behind Her Facing The Ground.**_

_**My Name Heh… My Name Is Yuri Hawayu Heir To The Hawaiian Throne, And What Might Your's Be.**_

_**I'm Sage Her With The Long Hazel Hair Is Koyuki. Her On The Water Is Aoi. An Her With The Jet Black Hair Is Kikyo.**_

_**Sage,Aoi,Koyuki, And Kikyo Hm. Arent You The Four Fools Who's Trying To Take Out Cemon's Empire?**_

_**Yes That's Us.. What Is It To You?**_

_**Heheh Come Back To Hawaii With Us And I'll Tell You.**_

_**Should We Koyuki?**_

_**Of Course We Should Sage.**_

_**Good.**_

_**Koyuki & Kikyo Slowly Picks Aoi Off The Water's Surface Before Shiftting Onto The The Ship.**_

_**Yuri Quickly Commands The Ship To Return To Pearl Habor.**_

_**It Only Took 12 Minutes To Get Back The Habor & Tie Down.**_

_**Koyuki & Kikyo Once Again Pick Up Aoi, Shiftting Onto The Habor's Wooden Deck & Begin's To Threat Aoi's Burns & Wounds.**_

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
